1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet assembly comprising an enclosure and accessory components installed on the enclosure to form a single body.
2. Description of Related Art
In a television receiver, for example, there are two types of output audio specifications: stereo specifications and monophonic specifications. The only difference in external appearance between such television receivers having the same size, the same various functions, etc. is typically the number of speakers for sound output. To be more specific, the number of speakers can be one or two. In the case of a television receiver with stereo specifications, a pair of speakers are provided at the front lower part of an enclosure thereof. In the case of a television receiver with monophonic specifications, on the other hand, only one speaker is provided on either side of the front lower part of an enclosure thereof. For this reason, we think that the enclosure in the configuration of such television receivers can be made common to both the stereo and monophonic specifications by allocating a space that would otherwise be used for a speaker to other components in the case of single speaker specifications.
FIGS. 6A and 6B and FIGS. 7A and 7B show a front view of a front enclosure of a television enclosure. FIGS. 6A and 6B show a typical front enclosure for stereo specifications whereas FIGS. 7A and 7B show a typical front enclosure for monophonic specifications. It should be noted that the enclosure has a configuration common to both the stereo and monophonic specifications as described earlier.
Reference numeral 40 shown in these figures is the front enclosure which is referred to hereafter simply as an enclosure. Reference numeral 41 is a speaker grill for covering a right audio speaker of a stereo television receiver or a monophonic audio speaker. Reference numeral 42 is an operation unit having a hole through which a variety of controls protrude outward. Reference numeral 43 is an operation unit having openings used typically for an earphone terminal and the like. Reference numeral 44 is a speaker hole for placing a left audio speaker only in the case of a television receiver with stereo specifications. Reference 46 is a cover attached to the terminal unit 43 which can be closed and opened and used as a component common to both the stereo and monophonic television receivers. Reference numeral 50 is an opening to which a CRT is installed.
Reference numeral 47 shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B denotes a left speaker grill for a left audio speaker. In the case of a television receiver having stereo specifications, the speaker grill 47 is installed on the speaker hole 44 as shown in FIG. 6B for protecting the left audio speaker which is not shown in the figures. Reference numeral 45 shown in FIG. 7A and 7B is a panel installed on the speaker on the hole 44, as shown in FIG. 7B, for concealing the speaker hole 44 in the case of a television receiver having monophonic specifications. It should be noted that the panel 45 and the left speaker grill 47 are each manufactured as a separate component using a separate mold.
Although the enclosure 40 can be made common to both the stereo and monophonic specifications concerning the audio output specifications which differ from each other, components such as the panel 45 and the left speaker grill 47 must be each manufactured as a separate component tailored to either the stereo or monophonic specifications. That is to say, in the case of a television receiver having stereo specifications, the left speaker grill 47 is made. In the case of a television receiver having monophonic specifications, on the other hand, the panel 45 is made. As a result, molds created specifically for either the left speaker grill 47 or the panel 45 are required.
Moreover, the seperately molded enclosure 40 with the left speaker grill 47 and the panel 45 may be procured from different mold manufacturers. In this case, the setting of the mold on the molding equipment during the process of injecting resin into the mold and other mold related procedures may inevitably vary from mold to mold, giving rise to a problem that the manufacture of the left speaker grill 47 or the panel 45 is cumbersome.